ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Territorial Invasion (2011)
Card "I Quit" Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Ashten Cross © vs. Hurricane Hawk EAW Championship John Alloy © vs. StarrStan Fatal 4-Way Match for the EAW Answers World Championship Lethal Consequences © vs. CM Banks vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Alexander Da Vinci Grudge Match; If Anyone Interferes, They Will Be Fired from EAW! Heart Break Boy vs. Superior Quality 85 5 on 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Rebel Nation (Cyclone, Chris Hessian, Apollo Calix, Alex Anderson, & Scott Diamond) vs. Team Phenomenal (Prince of Phenomenal, Dark Demon, Kawajai, Erik Yung, & Devan Dubian) Doomsday Cage Match Matt Ryder vs. Mr. Insult EAW Vixens Championship Heart Break Gal © vs. Kendra Shamez Five-Way Tornado Tag Team Gauntlet Match for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Foreign Prophecy (Ross Shackleford & Storm Lightning) © vs. Sons of Mayhem (Eddie Mack & Ren Smyth) vs. Brothers of Catalysm (Nick Angel & Vic Vendetta) vs. United Fort (Doni Prasdana & Dorin) vs. Elite Warning (Chris Elite & Victor Hughes) Results *2. As Kendra was celebrating in the ring, Hurricane Hawk came from the crowd and then nail the Legacy Cutter onto Kendra. Hawk then look at Heart Break Gal who went out of the ring quickly. Hawk then turns his attention on Kendra as Hawk connects the Punt Kick onto Kendra. *4. After the huge victory, Team Phenomenal came out and celebrated with Erik Yung in the ring as they hold their hands up together. Hawk looks down but his facial expression turns into a wicked grin as EMTs start to pile in the ring and help Kendra onto a stretcher and lays the EAW vixens Championship on top of her. *5. Both men brawled on the outside for God knows how long until both men came in the ring. In the ending of the match, Superior Quality 85 was going for the Quality Driver until Heart Break Boy hit a low blow without the referee seeing. After the match, BB slides out of the ring and up the ramp as he meets Heart Break Gal at the top of the ramp and collapse in her arms, in sheer pain and exhaustion. Superior Quality then had a furious look on his face as he looks at HBB on the ramp. *6. Before the match started, StarrStan came out with the biggest grin on earth and with a microphone in hand. Starr told the crowd that they were wondering why he was holding a mic with him right now. Starr told them that he had to meet Alloy earlier and show them what happen between them when a video starts to play on the titantron, showing Starr repeatedly driving Alloy's head into the brick wall, causing huge amounts of blood to flow freely from his head. Starr was happy of what he has done to Alloy so he asks the ring announcer to announce him as the winner via forfeit. But then EAW CEO Matt Daniels walks out annoyed with the EAW Championship on his shoulder and the crowd reacts in shock. Daniels was annoyed of what Starr did earlier tonight and no way in hell that he was going to let Starr hand himself the EAW Championship. Daniels announced that he has another opponent for Starr and that opponent was revealed as Devan Dubian. Devan came down the ring as Starr was going ballistic as a referee ran to the ring with the EAW title as the bell rings. After the match, StarrStan was holding the EAW championship over his head on the turnbuckle. *7. After the bloody and hellacious contest, Da Vinci falls down to his knees in the middle of the ring as confetti falls down from the rafters and pyro goes off from around the arena and above his head as his music plays. Da Vinci continues to celebrate as the camera pans outside the ring where Rated R Shaman of Sexy was shown. RRS reach under the ring and pull out a black bag as he slides back into the ring. RRS then open the bag and emptying it as broken pieces of glass is shown falling down on the ring as Da Vinci stops and focuses even more on RRS. RRS slides down outside the ring and he walks up the ramp as Da Vinci stares on. Da Vinci then starts back celebrating as his music plays again. *8. Throughout the match, both men fought inside and outside of the arena. After Cross say "I Quit", Hawk use a sledgehammer on Cross' injured arm as Cross starts to slip down a 3 story high tower and falls off into a pit of barb wire at the bottom of the tower! Hawk then got down from the tower holding his ribs as he is handed the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. Two Ambulances appear for Hawk and Cross but Hawk refuses as Cross was shown bloodied as he is helped by the EMTs to get on a stretcher. Hawk was shown holding up the EAW World Heavyweight Championship as Ashten Cross’ ambulance leaves the scene and the camera fades to black. Five-Way Tornado Tag Team Gauntlet Results 5 on 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Results Miscellaneous *Rebel Nation (Cyclone, Scott Diamond, Apollo Calix, Chris Hessian, & Alex Anderson) discussed strategy to how to overcome over Team Phenomenal. *Team Phenomenal (Prince of Phenomenal, Kawajai, Erik Yung, Devan Dubian, & Dark Demon) talked to each other about their plans to take down Rebel Nation. *Backstage, Eddie Mack & Mr. Smyth sitting in their locker room together as they were disappointed with not winning back the tag titles earlier tonight. Mr. Smyth then told Eddie that StarrStan talked with him and offered a contract to Voltage due to being cooped up in a tag team for his entire career. Eddie then told Smyth that Maria approached him earlier tonight and has offered him a contract to Dynasty. Both men then wished each other the best of luck in their career and if they ever cross paths in the ring, Smyth told Eddie to pour their hearts out on that night as they shake hands together. Mr. Smyth leaves the locker room with his bags as Eddie Mack starts to pack his bags and the camera fades into the ring. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2011